A Phoenix's Tail
by Angelina Roongta
Summary: When two girls with extraordinary powers are taken from their world and thrust in to save the world of a story book, drastic changes occur and soon what we know shall never be the same anymore. Pleas read!


Prologue

A phoenix rises from its ashes and goes ahead to save world that was never hers but she loved it all the same, because for her it was home.

Hidden from watching eyes, two girls suddenly found them standing in a dingy alley in London, on with fiery red hair and emerald eyes and another with dark black air spilling in waves and electric blue eyes.

"And there we present to Phoenix Crystal and Emeralds their first assignment in the world of Harry Potter, the Marauders Era, to change things for the better."

"Senior Phoenix! You just can't dump us in an alley and go poof! Tell us who we are and how are supposed to find stuff!"

"I can't? At least in this era Crystal was a real character, making it easier for the two of you to blend in but now Phe Emerald, I shall show you what I can do!" The same voice as before thundered and the girl experienced a whirl-world of girls before they found themselves standing in the same place but with their usual black hair and brown eyes.

"What the hell? I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror before we came to this new era in the same book, I was looking like Clarissa Fairchild, meaning I was Lily Potter and you got us dumped where?"

"Now, you are in the actual era as the books. I will leave you now but in your pockets you have money and any cover story you manage to make up before the next eightieth town of the sun will come true! Good luck!" And with they felt the presence and safety possessed by someone who had done this before leave them.

"Before next town of the sun? That's quick, we have to get started," the other girl said in an accent and looked wide eyed at her best friend.

"Well, I have to go first considering the name so I was a cycle like back home and all my clothes and books and laptop and my phone and I-pod and with me. Everything is shrunk to fit in my old rucksack but the rucksack is like Hermione's beaded bag! Ad we both can understand the language and currency of this country. Our back stories are the same except for the fact that our parents died and we sold everything they had left to us, gaining money and moved here to try and avoid the nosy people who wanted us for slaves. Oh! And my guitar."

"Not so bad! I also own my collection of books and clothes and my laptop and other things!"

"Now, shall we find out when are we in canon?" Oh wait! I also have Tris, Chloe and Tessa's abilities and seer blood in me."

"And I have Thalia's abilities and of that..," the girl stopped mid-sentence as the gong sounded in their heads signaling their time to make cover stories had passed.

"Curse it! Not that I wanted anything else but still! Why oh why did you have to choose Harry Potter world?"

"Because the only other option we had was to choose the Redwall world of animals the series of books and non movies which neither of us has completed. At least I have read all the books here and seen almost all movies and you have seen them all and read the first book! We know what we have gotten ourselves into, literally!"

"Oh! Well, let's at least see what date are we on, according to the guidebook to being a phoenix we should land exactly ten days from the day we decided to get in the book world and about two months late but that could extend to four as well. Damn so we are struck in an alternate universe with no idea what date it is, makes me feel so secure!"

"Where's your Dauntless spirit man? Chill, all we need is to get a newspaper and we can see the date, Percy Jackson style."

Soon we were walking out of the dingy alley we had landed in trying to be comfortable with our new surroundings, and using our new found magic to change our clothes into something more comfortable like faded jeans and sweatshirts when we saw the date on a newspaper stand- 31st July 1991- the day when harry had first come to Diagon Alley!


End file.
